


The Seeds You Sow

by thranduils1



Series: The Seeds You Sow [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Drinking, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Reader travels to Camp Chitaqua to find out if Dean and Cas are still around. The reader and Castiel left each other with their feelings recently expressed but without acting on them. Now, they are back together and have the opportunity to try.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. I tried to not touch it too much. I'll live with my mistakes. Originally posted 4/11/16.
> 
> Y/F insert for the friend.

When the virus had first broken out, you had opted to go home to stay with your family on the opposite side of the country from where Dean, Cas, Bobby, and Chuck were. You loved them, and it had been a tough decision, but you had made it. Even if it meant leaving Cas.

You missed his angelic, stoic behavior; his social awkwardness had always been amusing. He had grown on you, you slowly following for him. You always thought about the way he caught you looking at him causing you to look away embarrassed. And when he had finally questioned why you were always doing that, you had drunkenly admitted you thought he was handsome. He had been confused by the affection and he had started acting weird after that night. You felt bad but couldn’t bring it up because you two never found yourselves alone again.

It had never gone on much from there until a couple of weeks later when you had decided you needed to go back home to see your family when Pestilence had started spreading his virus. Cas had stopped you outside the door and said that he needed to tell you something.

“I think you are beautiful,” He said slowly, looking extremely uncomfortable.

And before you had time to react, he leaned in, pulling you in for a quick kiss. It was uncoordinated; you were probably the first person he had ever kissed. He pulled away just as quickly, before muttering, “Please be safe” and retreated into Bobby’s house.

You had stood there stunned for a moment. Half angry that he had waited until that moment to say something, half happy that he had finally said it. You didn’t know what to do. This complicated an already complicated situation. In the end, you had forced yourself to get into your car and pull out of the driveway.

Dean had told you whereabouts they would be setting up camp in Missouri but that had been a year ago before communication between you two was completely cut off. You knew that Bobby hadn’t made it and that had been hard to swallow. It seemed to get easier when one by one your family members fell to the virus, forcing you to kill them. And you hated feeling like it was easier to pull the trigger each time. You had come close to dying yourself multiple times. Sometimes you wish you had. But, you kept pushing on.

This was why you and one of your close friends were traveling around the outskirts of Kansas City, towards Camp Chitaqua, hoping that they would still be there. There was nothing else back home and you had convinced your friend that this was your best bet, regardless of not knowing whether the trip would be worth it. You needed to be sure they were actually gone if that was the case. And honestly, you had nothing left to lose.

You and Y/F had both agreed going into the city was a death trap. It was overrun with crotes. You were both starving but would not risk it. You needed to eat soon though, being tired and weak in this world was not a good chance for survival.

“Here!” Y/F said suddenly, pointing at a dirt road, the map falling from their lap. You slammed on the brakes before throwing the car in reverse to be able to turn down the road. You started driving down the road slowly. “Do you think that we should walk?” You threw them a confused look, bringing the car to a full stop. “I mean, the car is a little loud. And if they aren’t here and it’s a bunch of crotes, it’s only going to attract them quicker.”

You contemplated this. Walking could be just as bad considering you wouldn’t have protection and the car was faster. But Y/F had a point. You turned the car off before getting out and grabbing your gun from the door. You checked to make sure you had your other gun and knives where they were supposed to be before starting the trek down the road.

At the end of the road, you saw the sign for the camp. There was a tall gate, completely locked up. There was also no one in sight. “This doesn’t look promising,” Y/F whispered to you, holding their gun by their side.

“Come on, there’s got to be a weak spot in the fence somewhere,” You whispered back, moving to go further down the fence line.

Turning the corner, you came nose to nose with a gun. You were fucked. You accepted you were dead, there was no time you would be able to raise your gun to kill them. You heard Y/F cock their gun behind you, ready to shoot.

But, then you recognized those green eyes.

“Dean?” You breathed out, not believing what you were seeing. Dean stared back at you in shock, his hand on his gun as well, held straight at your forehead.

“Y/N?” He asked, his tone disbelieving.

“Dean?” Y/F questioned from behind you, Dean’s eyes moving to them, lowering his gun as Y/F did the same. Dean motioned at his guy behind him to lower his gun as well. “The Dean we are looking for?”

“Yes,” you confirmed, relief spreading over you. You threw yourself into Dean’s arms, holding him tight. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping you up, pulling you closer if that was possible. You stayed there for a long while, tears of relief welling up in your eyes. You were safe, he was here. You had made it.

Pulling away from you, he noticed the tears and gave wiped them away quickly. “No need to be sappy, Y/N. You know I don’t handle that well.”

You let out a low laugh. “Typical.”

He gave a slight shrug, a small smirk tugging on his lips. “I can’t believe it. I can’t believe you’re here. How did you get here?” He questioned, excitement lacing his voice. He pulled you in for another hug, squeezing tightly.

“How do you think?” Y/F said somewhat sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes at them over your shoulder and they sighed, “Sorry. I’m starving. We haven’t eaten anything of substance in almost 24 hours. We drove. A long way. The car is down the road. We walked here from there.” Dean looked contemplative about this. Y/F explained, “Walking is quieter. Harder to be detected.”

“At least I know you’re not traveling with an idiot,” Dean quipped, letting you go.

“I think I like you already,” Y/F smiled.

Dean smirked at this and looked back at you, “We need to get you something to eat. Come on. Cas will be stoked to see you.”

“Cas? He’s still here?” you blurted, your heart leaping.

“Yes, and Chuck,” Dean nodded. He turned to look at his guy, “Go find Frank and go get their car. You have the keys?” He directed the last question towards you. You dug them out of your pocket and handed them over to him. He threw the keys at the guy before turning to walk towards the gate that another couple of people were unlocking for you three.

Following Dean to the front gate, you pressed, “You all live here? It’s safe?” Your eyes moved around the outskirts of the camp.

He opened the gate, gesturing for you to go in. “Yes, there’s a pretty good-sized group here. And we have patrols all the time around the outskirts. We haven’t had an issue the whole time we have been here. Knock on wood, of course.”

“How is Cas?” You inquired, unable to hold off asking about him any longer.

“He’s a little… out of it,” Dean said cautiously. You looked at him confused as you walked up the path to a bunch of cabins. “He’s basically human, Y/N. I don’t think he adjusted well.” This hit you like a punch to the chest.

“How do you mean ‘out of it’?” You pressed on. Dean kept trudging forward, seeming to avoid the question. “Dean?” You questioned again with more force.

“He doesn’t like being sober,” Dean finally admitted, stopping to turn around and face you. He shook his head, “He’s not the same. Hell, none of us are. He’s into drugs, sex… just being numb in general.” You stared at him shocked and he sighed, “Sorry. I know that’s a lot to take in. But… he’s… it’s how he is coping.”

You didn’t say anything for a minute, your eyes downward, trying to take it in. It wasn’t the fact that he was doing those things, it was the fact that he felt he had to that was the hardest to accept for you.

“Y/N…” Dean stepped closer to you and forced you to look at him. “He’s going to be happy to see you. He… told me.” You gave him a quizzical look. “About you two.”

“Oh,” was all you said quietly.

“He was kind of an idiot waiting that long,” Dean continued, and you acknowledged this with a small nod. He smirked and added, “He’s still got your picture. He tried to hide it from me, but I saw it.” You exhaled deeply, emotion rising at this piece of information. “I probably shouldn’t have told you that because it is between you two. But, just to put your mind at ease. He hasn’t forgotten you.” You nodded, a couple moments of silence falling between you two. He clapped you on the arm, “Come on, let’s go get you something to eat before you deal with that whole shit show with Cas. I don’t need you passing out on me.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“And here we are,” Dean said, stopping in front of a small cabin.

You stared up at the cabin. “This is specifically for dining? Nice. It’s like you’re actually at camp. All we need is a grumpy camp leader. Oh, wait.” You gave him a nudge.

“Smart ass,” Dean responded, and you threw him a broad smirk. “Haven’t changed a bit.”

“Nope.”

“You got anything to drink in there?” Y/F asked as you guys climbed up the steps to the front door.

Dean pointed to a barrel outside the door. “There’s some water in there I can get you guys. Trust me, it’s been boiled. Twice. So, you’ll be safe with it.” He stalked over, picking up two glasses from beside the barrel on a small table before taking the top off the barrel and filling up the glasses for the pair of you.

You thanked him immediately as he handed it to you, beginning to drink it down. Dean was giving you a scrutinizing look and you swallowed the water in your mouth slowly. You gave him a confused look, “You alright?”

“I was just making sure you two were,” Dean informed you. You looked at him expectantly and he pointed at the barrel, “Blessed. You passed with flying colors, thankfully.”

You couldn’t hold back a laugh at this and Y/F looked confused, considering they had never been hunting before the apocalypse. Their only true knowledge of supernatural beings or monsters were the ones that your families and friends had been turned into by the virus. You had mentioned that you had hunted before and they had been skeptical. But, you had asked them if there was this going on, were other monsters truly out of the question? They hadn’t been able to answer you.

“Clever, Dean.” For Y/F’s expense, you explained, “Remember me telling you that we hunted a lot of monsters before the apocalypse? And you kinda laughed at me until you realized I was serious?” Y/F nodded, keeping up. You held up the cup, “Holy water. Demons.”

Y/F looked down at their glass, examining it. They looked back up at you and said, “It doesn’t taste any different.”

Dean chuckled at this and stated, “Trust me. It would have if you had been possessed.” He pushed open the door to the cabin but you tsked him loudly. He stopped, pivoting back towards you. You held up your cup, water still in it, giving it a little shake. He cracked a smile, reaching out to take it from you. “I taught you well,” he noted before taking a long drink. “Satisfied?”

“Not until we get a silver knife but I’m too hungry to care about that right now,” you announced, pushing past him into the dining hall. Y/F stared after you, confused again about the silver knife comment.

“Werewolf. Shapeshifter. Djinn. Fairy. Wraith,” Dean offered.

“Of course, how could I forget?” Y/F muttered sarcastically, causing Dean to snicker. They both followed you into the cabin, the door closing behind them.

<> <> <>

You stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Dean nervously.

He leaned in and whispered, “Seriously, it’ll be fine. He might be a little… spooked, to say the least, when he sees you. But, he will be fine.” You nodded, still completely on edge. You made to go up the stairs, but he grabbed your arm, stopping you. “Just…” He trailed off. He sucked his bottom lip, looking as if he was mulling on what to say. He sighed, “Just remember he’s not the same. And don’t hold it against him.”

“I wasn’t going to,” you whispered back.

“I know, I just… I wanted to say it,” Dean replied and then nodded up the stairs. “I’ll be outside.”

He let your arm go and you quietly walked up the stairs, doing some deep breathing to calm yourself down. Would he be excited? Would he remember you?

Of course he will. Don’t be stupid! you scolded yourself.

What are you going to say? What is he going to say? What if he doesn’t want to talk to you? You stopped outside the bead door, exhaling one last time.

Now or never. You reached your hand out and knocked on the frame of the door.

“Just a second,” you heard Cas call from inside the cabin. Your heart skipped a beat hearing his voice after so long. You heard him inhale deeply and then cough a few moments later. You could smell the smoke from out on the porch.

Bud, you surmised to yourself before pushing the beads aside, stepping in.

“Okay, that was a second. I’ll give you that,” He snickered to himself, as he placed a pipe down in front of him on the table. Your eyes moved around the cabin quickly, taking everything in. Dean wasn’t kidding about him. Everything was very bohemian.

You centered back on him as he stretched his arms out behind him, head tilted back, seeming to be enjoying his high. You ventured a few steps further into the cabin.

“Hey, Cas,” you greeted quietly.

You saw him go rigid immediately hearing your voice, his back still towards you. He slowly turned around, fully facing you, his arms falling to his sides. His eyes bore into yours, before traveling up and down your body. When he met your eyes again, his eyes softened, and he swallowed sharply.

“What are you… how?” he asked finally, in a voice barely above a whisper.

“Not a demon, or anything with silver ailments. I already checked,” Dean announced, walking into the room, stopping next to you. So much for being outside.

Cas’ eyes moved between you and Dean, still looking disbelieving. He walked over cautiously as if he was afraid you would disappear. He stopped in front of you, reaching his hands out and touching your face, his thumbs brushing your lips.

“You are real,” He breathed, running a hand over your hair. You stared up at him, not knowing exactly how to react.

Dean cleared his throat, visibly uncomfortable with Cas’ reaction, “Well, anyway. You’re obviously stoned out of your mind, so try to keep up. She’s here, safe and sound. Her friend is here too. I’m gonna get Rick and Frank to take their stuff and set them up down over by –“

“No,” Cas interrupted suddenly, dropping his hands, turning his attention towards Dean. Dean cocked an eyebrow at this. “She is welcome to stay in here.”

Dean snorted loudly and then saw that Cas was serious. He looked at you and inquired uncertainly, “You alright with that?”

You quickly looked at Cas and then back at Dean. “Um, well, I should probably stay with Y/F for at least a couple of days…” You noticed Cas’ face fall out of the corner of your eye and you instantly felt bad. But, you didn’t want to leave Y/F in a strange place with no one else that they knew. “I mean, we just got here, and they don’t know you guys. It would be rude of me to… leave them… alone when we have been traveling so much together.”

“Reasonable,” Dean agreed, throwing a knowing look at Cas, who kept quiet. “I’m gonna go and get some people to help me move your bags and – “

“I can help with that,” You interrupted.

Dean waved you off. “Relax. Catch up with Cas. You both probably need it. I’ll see you later.” And he was gone before you could ask or say anything else.

Thanks a lot for that quick bomb drop and leaving me here, you thought slightly irritated.

You turned back to Cas, who was still standing fairly close to you. You gave him a small smile. He closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. Furrowing your brow, you asked, “Cas?”

He opened his eyes again. “I’m still trying to process this,” He explained, running a hand through his hair. He couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from you. He tapped his lips, looking nonplussed before suddenly reaching out and pulling you to him.

“Oh,” you said involuntarily, as his arms wrapped around you. You reached your hands up hesitantly, hugging him back. You didn’t expect this, considering Cas had never been the one to go in for a hug first, no matter who it had been. You chalked it up to time. And too much time had gone by since you had seen him.

“We thought you were dead,” Cas finally whispered against your temple, still holding you close.

“Reasonable deduction,” You responded, pulling away from him, arms still around each other. He obviously wasn’t uncomfortable with intimacy anymore.

He raised one hand, brushing your hair away from your face. “Where were you? How did you get here?”

“I was exactly where I said I was going when I left,” you replied as you let go of him, him following suit. “I was with my family. It was going alright for a while. But, we couldn’t escape it forever. And… everyone is dead now.”

You inhaled shakily, staring at the ground, forcing back the tears that were threatening to come. You tried to avoid talking about this because the pain was still raw.

Cas tilted your head up, staring into your eyes. “I’m sorry.” He looked crestfallen for you. And you never appreciated pity more than you did in that moment because he didn’t make it about himself by pointing out that he was still there. He understood that it wasn’t the same. That angelic ability, no matter how much Dean claimed Cas was almost human now, to transcend bullshit human socialization of generic, self-serving responses was something you needed.

You nodded, pressing on, refusing to succumb to your sadness. “I know, Cas. Thank you… but, yeah, Y/F and I just packed our bags, got in the car, and drove here. Hoping you guys would still be here.”

“Lucky for us, Dean has some very good organizational skills,” Cas replied.

“Seems he was keeping that particular talent hidden away for a long time,” you quipped, causing Cas to laugh. You looked around you, taking in his cabin. “Enough about me. You guys seem… all right. For the most part, you know, besides the obvious zombie-fighting-end-of-the-world thing.”

“For the most part,” Cas agreed, not offering anything past that, shifting his eyes away. If you didn’t know better, you would think he was embarrassed that you had caught him smoking. This thought made you feel bad. You didn’t want him to be uncomfortable around you.

There was a moment of silence before you spoke, “I did bring a present.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I gave it to Dean already. He said we can have it with dinner.” Castiel nodded at this and you laughed, “What? You’re not going to ask what it is?”

“I thought it was a surprise,” Castiel responded. “That’s typically what presents are, right?”

“You cannot tell me after all this time you haven’t developed an obnoxious need to find secrets out.” Cas rose his eyebrows and you rolled your eyes, a smile on your face. “Fine. I’ll play ball. I won’t tell you. It’ll be a massive surprise.” You pondered for a moment, biting your bottom lip.

What harm could it do? You thought.

You craned your neck to look around him before flicking your gaze back to him. “You mind?” you asked, nodding at the table. He looked unsure of what you meant. You pointed at the pipe, “Not to be a mooch or anything but I’m just thinking if we’re gonna be taking a lot of shots later, I should probably hit that now.” You suddenly gasped, mockingly, a hand on your chest in faux disappointment. “Oh, no. I gave away the surprise.”

Cas burst out laughing at this, “You minx.”

Your heart fluttered at this flirtatious name calling. Outwardly, you smiled broadly. “Sorry, I couldn’t keep it in.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go ahead,” He muttered, still smirking. He turned around to the table and picked the pipe up, checking it. You walked over and took it from him. “It’s still cherried, so you’re good.”

“Fantastic. I’m sure you’re well versed in this, but you probably shouldn’t do that too often if you’re not smoking it right then and there. You’re being wasteful, Cas. I mean, I know I startled you and all. But, still, very irresponsible,” you commented before bringing the pipe to your lips.

Cas had a smirk playing on his lips watching you, looking amused at your teasing. You inhaled deeply, holding it in. You made the mistake of holding it in for a little too long before you started choking. You held the pipe out and Cas took it as you tried to regain your breath.

“Sorry, I haven’t done that in a while. I’m a bit rusty.”

“I’m sure if you hang out with me a lot from now on, you’ll be back on track in no time,” Cas replied, before toking again. He paused before exhaling it slowly. He gestured it towards you and you shook your head. He put it back down and asked, “So, what type of alcohol did you bring?”

You contemplated this for a second and then said, “Eh, I think I’ll keep that part of it a secret.” He chuckled, shaking his head. You patted his arm, “Anyway, come on. Give me a tour. I saw the pantry already. Show me my room and board for the next few days.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on Cas’ porch, you stared out at the rain falling steadily. The noise calmed you as it always did. You were happy that you could enjoy it fully without worrying about some Croate sneaking up on you. You and Y/F had been living at the camp for almost two weeks, but you hadn’t taken Cas up on his offer yet to live in his cabin. You had been spending a lot of time there regardless. But, you always excused yourself when ladies showed up. He always tried to get you to stay but you brushed him off, saying you needed to go back and hang out with Y/F.

To be honest, you were slightly insecure about how bold he had become and you didn’t know how to handle yourself in an orgy where they had all been messing around together for a while. You set a rhythm in those situations and you didn’t want to risk embarrassing yourself by messing it up. You had always been sexually adventurous but for some reason, this was causing you to be unsure.

Regardless, there had been a few moments where you felt something was going to happen between you two. Hands lingering too long, glances lasting a little too long, his eyes falling to your lips… But you usually walked away. You internally scolded yourself whenever this happened. All you had wanted for a long time was to feel him next to you. You fell in love with that angel and here he was right in front of you, willing it seemed, and now you were being hesitant?

The beads moved behind you interrupting your thoughts and Cas walked out of the cabin, two glasses in hand. “You’re going to catch a cold.”

You cracked a smile. “But then you could nurse me back to health. Another excuse for me to stick around more,” you teased.

He plopped down next to you on the bench, “I am sorry to say that my healing skills wouldn’t be as effective and quick acting as they were a couple of years ago.”

“Like I said, the longer, the more excuse!” He chuckled at this. You looked out, watching the rain again. You didn’t notice him watching you do this, the way he took you in slowly, smiling at you looking so peaceful. You murmured, “I haven’t been able to sit and enjoy a rain shower for a while.”

“It’s funny what you miss,” Cas agreed. He tapped your glass and said, “Be careful with that. It’s absinthe. You only need a little.” You took a small sip and made a face. “Oh, come on! It’s not that bad!” he laughed. “I made it special for you!”

You exhaled sharply and replied, “I’ll give you that it’s not as bad as gin but, I don’t think it’s my favorite.”

“I’ll try to find you another bottle of whiskey on our next run,” Cas offered.

“That would be greatly appreciated. Bonus points if it’s Jim Beam.”

He pointed at you and stated, “Of course. I’ll keep my eyes open.”

The two of you sat on the front porch, listening to the rain and sipping on your drinks, speaking every so often about the past. An hour must have passed. The two of you were laughing in particular now about the first time he had gotten drunk while still an angel and how much of an ass he had been.

He tried to defend himself, “Your first-time drinking wasn’t a great experience was it?”

“Actually, it was. I was 13 and my friends and I had stolen some beer from one of their parent’s fridges. It was Halloween too, which made it even better. We knew we were too old to go Trick or Treating but we did it anyway. And we ended up annoying a lot of people in their neighborhood. I ended up rolling down someone’s drive way.” Cas burst out laughing at this and you pressed on, “I mean, it was super tempting because it was a huge hill. I did get some bruises because it was cement but… it was good.”

“13, huh?” Cas asked, still laughing a little bit.

“I didn’t waste any time.”

“Seems about right,” Cas replied. “You’re a wild one, you know?” You shrugged at this sheepishly, staring down at the empty drink.

The conversation fell into silence, the rain over taking it again. You moved your gaze up, looking at him. Your eyes fell, taking in his face. The stubble on his chin, his pink lips, those eyes… He noticed you looking at him. The two of you locked eyes for a second before you bit your bottom lip, looking away from him again.

You heard him whisper, “You drive me crazy when you look at me that way.” You dug your fingernails into your opposite hand, forcing yourself to look back up at him. His expression was full of longing and you knew you more than likely looked the same. This was it. Another moment. Except it was different this time. It felt like you couldn’t walk away from this one.

He moved in slowly and you responded in turn, meeting him halfway. His lips pressed against yours, drawing you closer to him. His lips were soft, and he smelled of hookah oil mixed with the honey scent you remembered. His kissing was gentle and captivating.

Moving away slightly, he looked into your eyes. “You got somewhere to be?” He asked quietly, a tint of uncertainty to his tone. You slowly shook your head and he looked relieved that you weren’t going to leave before going in for another kiss, deeper this time. His fingers brushed down your arm, ending at your free hand. “You wanna go inside?” He breathed.

“Yes,” you whispered back to him.

The two of you fumbled inside the cabin, clumsily putting the glasses on any open space before finding each other again. He grasped your waist before pulling you over closer to him. Pressing against you, his lips brushing yours, he whispered, “I missed you so much.” His tongue pushed past your lips, tracing circles around your own. You moaned against his mouth, wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His tongue swirled around yours as his hands wrapped up in your hair.

Stumbling over to the bed, he started working on your clothes, tugging at your top. You helped him out, pulling your shirt over your head and he did the same. You were staring at him hungrily, your hands trailing down his torso as he unclasped your bra, tossing it to the side. He yanked down your skirt and it fell to your ankles, letting you step out of it. Your mouths found the other again, as he pushed you back onto the bed.

You bit back a moan as he trailed his lips down to your breasts. His tongue traced across one of your nipples before he sucked it in, biting down softly, eliciting a soft cry from you. He resumed his path down, his lips brushing your panty line teasingly. He took the hem of your panties in his mouth, pulling down slightly, before letting it snap back against your skin.

You let out a soft laugh and he moved his gaze up to you, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. His eyes were dark with lust. He pressed him face close to your sex, breathing in. The exhale of his breath against your skin sent shivers through you. He softly kissed your inner thigh, moving down your leg. This teasing was almost unbearable.

Moving back up, he roughly bit your inner thigh, sucking it in. Your breathing hitched, feeling him harshly mark his territory. His pushed his face into your pussy, his nose rubbing in deep again. He kissed it affectionately through your underwear. He no doubt knew you were wet at this point, you could feel it. He seemed drunk on your scent.

Cas reached up, pulling your underwear down finally, tossing those aside as well. He kissed from your belly button down to between your thighs. He tested the waters, his tongue teasing your slit. He licked up the length of your pussy before pressing his tongue inward. Incoherently, you began to whisper and moan to him as his tongue dived deeper, his hands cupping your hips to bring you closer to his mouth. You felt a finger enter you, his teeth nipping at your clit.

“You taste beautiful,” He whispered against your labia, entering another finger. His tongue continued to tease your swollen clit. He had had a lot of practice doing this. His tongue lapped, finding all the right spots, his fingers curling inside of you, drawing out pleasure. You were dripping with desire when he pulled away again, moving back up to kiss at your neck.

Your hands traveled south finding his dick straining against his pants. “Let me touch you,” You whispered into his ear.

“I’m not gonna say no to that, love,” he replied.

Pushing him back, you sat up on the edge of the bed, going to work immediately on his zipper. He was standing in front of you as you pulled his erect dick from his pants. You could see it was already dripping with precum. You ran your tongue up the bottom of his cock from the base to the tip. He shuddered, weaving his hands into your hair. You swirled your tongue around the tip of his head, teasing his slit. Moving back down his length, you placed kisses along it. If he was going to tease you, you were going to get him just as worked up.

Trailing your tongue back up, you gently brushed your teeth along his head.

“Y/N,” he pleaded.

You smiled slightly at this, satisfied with yourself. You opened your mouth, slowly wrapping your lips around his head. Your mouth moved down his shaft slowly, swallowing him. You gradually increased your speed, your tongue applying pressure to his shaft as you bobbed your head. Hollowing your cheeks, you sucked intensely before letting go with a soft popping noise. You moved your mouth down to suck his balls, your hand on his cock, pumping up and down steadily. Cas let out an animalistic growl at this.

You felt yourself getting wetter if that was possible as you took him again, deeply. He grasped your head tightly, setting a rhythm himself. As he fucked your mouth, you moved your gaze up, meeting his eyes. He exhaled deeply, looking extremely aroused by this. He pulled away suddenly. Your lips were wet, swollen; his cock was glistening with your saliva.

Cas moved around you to sit on the edge of the bed, beckoning you to him, looking lustful, desperate. “Come here, beautiful. I want to be inside you.” You did as he asked, standing up and letting him pull you close. He placed your entrance over his erect dick. Your breath rasped as you sunk down onto his cock.

Your breasts bounced as you set your pace, taking him fully.

He, in turn, raked his fingers through your hair. “You look perfect,” he murmured, moving his lips to your neck, kissing roughly. He moved down to your breasts as you rode him. He bit harshly above your breasts and you gasped. It was an unexpected sharp pain, but you were turned on knowing he was further marking you as his.

His hands were on your hips suddenly, holding you in place, causing you to pause. He moved his hands to grab your ass, slamming you down hard before setting a brutal pace of his own. You let out a sharp cry, placing your arms on his shoulders, letting him take the reins. Your eyes rolled back as he grunted beneath you, thrusting deeply. His thighs slammed against your ass as he buried himself in you, his cock brushing your core.

“I love the way it sounds when I’m fucking you,” Cas groaned, digging his nails into your sides.

Yes, this definitely wasn’t the Cas you had left.

You raked your nails down his chest as you felt warmth beginning to build up in your core quicker than before and more intense.

“I’m close,” you gasped out and he quickened his pace. You leaned down, shoving your mouth to his, pressing your tongue in this time.

The heat was peaking in your core and you were suddenly dissolving into pleasure. You felt yourself tighten and start shuddering on top of him. Cas held on tight to you to make sure you didn’t collapse as he continued fucking you through your orgasm. You felt Cas reach his climax inside of you. He wrapped his arms around your back tightly, holding you close as his thrusts lost pace.

Sweaty, spent, and breathless. You both sat there still intertwined, coming down from your highs. He rested his forehead against yours, still trying to catch his breath. You gently kissed the bridge of his nose.

Cas laid back slowly and you rolled off him to the side, him keeping his arm around your shoulders. You stared up at the ceiling, your breathing finally coming back to normal.

“Cas?” you ventured after a few moments, looking over at him.

He turned his head to meet your eyes. “Yeah?”

“I think I like this bed and this cabin.” Cas stared at you a second more before he started laughing, causing you to smile broadly. 


End file.
